


Day 14: 69

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Emotional Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio and Lovino 69 before Lovino's wedding.





	

Marriage is great, you get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love, grow old, have a family. Arranged marriage, however, isn’t so great. You’re forced into staying with someone whether you love them or not, you have no choice but to grow old with them, or have a family. It’s even worse when there isn’t even friendship between the ‘married’ couple.

Lovino smoothed his suit down, breathing out heavily. He didn’t want to be there, dressed in that stupid white suit, his hair perfectly combed. He concentrated on himself, hating every bit of the hideous suit, and the person he was supposed to be marrying in said hideous suit.

“Lovino?” Antonio stepped into view, and Lovino’s eyes widened almost comically. He turned on the spot, promptly flinging himself at Antonio, wrapping his arms around his neck, and hugging him close.

After a few silent minutes, Lovino pulled away, averting his gaze to the floor. “Bastards,” he mumbled. “This is all wrong.”

“Lovi…”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

Antonio laughed bitterly. “I know. Your father strictly forbade me from coming today, but I wanted to see you.”

“He’s no father of mine.”

“How long have you got?”

“An hour.”

“Gilbert must be happy.”

“Who the fuck cares about him?”

“You should soon.”

“Fuck that. I may be marrying him, but that doesn’t mean I should give a shit about him. You know I wouldn’t be here if I had the choice.”

“I know, Lovi.” Antonio held his arms out. “I just can’t believe this is really happening.”

Lovino sighed, stepping into Antonio’s outstretched arms, and letting himself be wrapped in a tight hug. He breathed in Antonio’s scent, wanting nothing more than to remember it for the rest of his life.

“Would you have married me?” Antonio asked, rubbing circles across his back.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“It’s not a stupid question.”

“Of fucking course I would have, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“Run away with me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Antonio.”

“I’m being serious. We can leave now, go anywhere. Spain, Italy, America, wherever you want, we can go.”

Lovino sighed against his neck. “Don’t tempt me. If my father found us, we’d be dead. Or you would at least. I- I don’t want anything to happen to you, Antonio.”

“Worried about me, Lovi?”

“Lovino Romano Beilschmidt, it even sounds gross.”

“What about Lovino Romano Vargas-Fernandez-Carriedo?”

“That’s just a mouthful.”

“Okay, just Lovino Romano Fernandez-Carriedo?”

“Why can’t you take _my_ name?”

“Okay, Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo-Vargas?”

“You’re a moron. It’s still too long.”

“All right, Antonio Vargas, how’s that?”

“Much better.” Lovino snuggled further into Antonio’s arms, breathing in deeply, letting the familiar scent surround him, bury him in memories of times long gone. “Ti amo, Antonio. Forever.”

Antonio was silent for a moment, his grip tightening around Lovino’s body slightly. It wasn’t until he felt something wet drip in his hair that he realised Antonio was crying, Lovino pulled away slightly to look at his face. Silent tears wet his cheeks, his eyes screwed closed.

“Antonio?”

“I-I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I-I’m s-sorry I-I-I c-couldn’t d-do anything to s-stop this.”

Lovino slid his thumb across Antonio’s cheeks, ridding them of tears. “Tonio, this isn’t your fault, there was nothing you could do.” He pressed light kisses to each of Antonio’s cheeks. “Now, stop crying you big baby, _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be crying.”

“But, Lovi, today is the happiest day of your life,” Antonio murmured, pulling him close again.

“Supposed to be, you mean. If today was the happiest day of my life, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Antonio pouted. “Why not? I can leave if that’s what you want.”

“No, you idiot, you wouldn’t be here because I wouldn’t be seeing you until we were at the altar.” Lovino pulled himself fully away, eyes locking with Antonio’s.

“I see.” Antonio kissed Lovino softly, bringing their hands together by their sides. “Would you wear a dress for me?”

Lovino scoffed, glaring at the older man. “Don’t push it.”

“I’m imagining it now, you walking down the aisle, a long, white gown trailing behind you, your little brother holding it up to stop it dragging along the floor.”

“Pervert.”

“Oh absolutely. How could I forget imagining ripping it off you after the wedding?”

“Stop it!” Lovino’s cheeks heated up, his heart hammering in his chest. “I wouldn’t wear a dress for anyone, and that includes you.”

“You look like a tomato!” Antonio exclaims, cupping his hands around Lovino’s enflamed face. “So cute.”

“S-shut up.”

“Are you going to consummate your marriage with him?” Antonio asked quietly, averting his eyes from looking at Lovino.

Lovino spluttered, face burning brightly. “No! Absolutely fucking not! That albino bastard is going nowhere near me naked.”

“Isn’t that part of marriage though?”

“Isn’t love supposed to be part of marriage? I’m not having my first time with him. Not unless I’m physically forced.”

“I could be your first.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Bastard, I’m getting married, I, no matter how much I want to, can’t go around sleeping with other people.”

“You’re not married yet, though.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not married yet, you’re technically single right now, well unless you want to ignore the fact you had to break up with me.”

“W-we can’t!”

“No, you’re right… I wish we had more time.”

Lovino sighed, biting his lip. “We don’t have to have full-on sex for you to take my virginity.”

“What do you mean?”

The Italian kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to look up as he spoke. “We could… Like, you know, touch each other, with our mouths…”

“I’m not following?”

Lovino groaned. “Oral, Antonio, isn’t that technically me losing my virginity to you? Not that I want to lose it to you…”

“Is that your cute, almost polite, way of asking me for a blowjob, Lovi?”

“No!”

“Oh. Never mind, we can just cuddle until I must leave, yeah?”

“No!”

“What do you want? I can go now, I understand if you’d rathe-“ Lovino cut him off, smashing their mouths together, and gripping the front of his shirt tightly.

“You’re not going anywhere until the very last second,” Lovino growled when he pulled away. Antonio smiled goofily, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not that I want to, because I don’t, but can we… You know?”

Antonio chuckled, reaching forward, and running his fingers through Lovino’s hair. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want, Lovi. You should know that by now.”

“Are you kidding me? You _always_ touched me when I told you not to!”

“Not sexually though! I’d never touch you that way without strict consent.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tonio, you have my damn consent!”

“I do?”

“Yes, one hundred percent. Do something with it before I change my mind.”

Antonio wasted no time in pulling Lovino in for a kiss, their mouths moving in perfect sync as they always had. Antonio’s hands trailed over Lovino’s back, feeling the itchy fabric of his suit jacket. “This has to go,” he murmured, slipping his hands under the jacket and sliding if off Lovino’s shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. “I like to see you didn’t go all out with this.”

“Why the fuck would I? I got the cheapest suit I could while making sure it still looked good.”

“You wanted to look good for him, did you?”

“Fuck off, Tonio. You really think I didn’t know you’d show your face at some point today? I know you far too well.”

“You wanted to look good for me?” Antonio squealed quietly, his fingers trailing over Lovino’s neck. “You don’t need to try for that, mi amor. You’re always beautiful.”

“I’m a guy, guys don’t like being called beautiful.”

“Nonsense, Lovi, you’re beautiful.” He ran his fingers through Lovino’s hair, catching that one fly-away curl between his fingers. Lovino sucked in a breath, hands flying to rest on Antonio’s shoulders. “You’re also extremely sexy.”

“We don’t have long,” Lovino choked out, pulling at Antonio’s own jacket. “As much as I want to make this last, I need it to finish quickly.”

“You want this to last, Lovi?”

Lovino rolled his eyes, pushing Antonio backwards until he hit the wall with a soft thud. “You really think I’m happy with my first time being a quickie before my wedding?”

“We don’t-“ Lovino put a finger to his lips.

“I fucking want to, okay?”

“Just can’t make up your mind, can you?”

“Shut up and let me suck you off.” He dropped to his knees, hands moving to work at Antonio’s fly. He quickly yanked the trousers down, letting them sit at Antonio’s ankles. “Shit,” he mumbled, staring at the half-hard cock in front of his face. Lovino hadn’t seen many penises, but this was the biggest out of the ones he _had_ seen. With a quick deep breath Lovino began stroking it to full hardness.

“If you want to stop, we can. No pressure,” Antonio promised, smiling fondly down at him, almost as if his cock wasn’t hard in the younger boy’s hand.

“I want to, damnit.”

Lovino gulped before tentatively flicking his tongue over the slit. It was Antonio’s turn to suck in a breath, his hands resting lightly on Lovino’s head, making sure not to push him further down. The Italian could feel himself harden unbelievably at the feeling of Antonio’s hot and heavy cock in his mouth, the salty bitterness mixed with the sweet taste that could only be described as Antonio.

Due to Lovino’s messy licks, and half-hearted sucks, it took a while for Antonio to really begin to feel the oncoming of orgasm. Antonio stared down at the boy, his flushed cheeks, and the way they bulged and hallowed with each suck almost brought Antonio to the edge, it didn’t help that Lovino had somehow managed to take his own cock out without Antonio realising it. Lovino was languidly stroking it, squeezing every few seconds.

“Lovi – fuck – Lovi, stop.”

Lovino pulled off. “Fucking why?” He demanded, stopping the movements on his cock and dropping his hand.

“Can we try a different position, so I can suck you off too?”

“You mean… Sixty-nining?”

Antonio grinned widely. “Exactly! That way we can make each other feel good!”

“O-okay.”

Antonio pulled Lovino to his feet, and planted a kiss on his cheek. “Te amo, Lovino Romano Vargas. Te amo.” Stepping out of his trousers, Antonio led him to the bed in the corner. “Lay down, mi amor.” Lovino nodded, positioning himself on the bed, fluffy pillows behind his head. Antonio kneeled over him, licking his lips at the flushed cock in front of him. “Lift your hips.” Lovino did, letting Antonio slide his trousers further down his legs.

“T-Tonio?”

“Uh huh?”

“C-can I do this now?”

Antonio chuckled. “Only if I can too.”

“Y-yes…”

Antonio grinned at him, before turning his attention to Lovino’s hard-on. He moaned low in his throat as he felt Lovino engulf his cock, tongue working over every vein, and flicking over the slit with every bob of his head. Antonio followed his lead, setting his own mouth over Lovino’s leaking erection, and quickly hollowing his cheeks around the head. Lovino hissed, fingers gripping Antonio’s thighs.

Lovino mumbled something unintelligible around Antonio’s cock, the vibrations sending Antonio wild. Antonio’s hands wandered over any piece of Lovino’s skin that he could, feather-light touches across his thighs, a quick fondle of his balls, his hands never stopped moving, and neither did his head.

Antonio could sense Lovino’s oncoming orgasm from the way his finger dug just that bit deeper, and his toes curled into the blankets below them. The room was filled with the sounds of cocks slipping messily into mouths, and quiet moans.

“I’m going to cum,” Lovino cried, pulling away from Antonio’s dick. Antonio sped his movements up, swallowing around him and humming against the length in his mouth. “T-Tonio! I-I said -oh fuck- I’m going t-to cum!”

Antonio muttered something that Lovino couldn’t understand, but he was past the point of caring. One more swipe of Antonio’s tongue over Lovino’s slit had him crying out in ecstasy, his head thrown back against the pillows and fingers digging harshly into Antonio’s thighs. Antonio pulled off Lovino’s cock with a loud pop, and turned his body round so his face was hovering over Lovino’s.

“Thanks,” Antonio murmured, licking his lips.

“T-thanks?”

“For letting me do that.”

“B-but you didn’t cum…”

Antonio smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to make you feel good, Lovi.”

“I want to.”

With a content sigh, Antonio moved to kneel beside Lovino, and took his hand in his own. “How about a handjob then? Easy clean up.” Lovino nodded, letting Antonio guide his hand to his flushed cock.

“I’m close already,” Antonio said, putting his hands on Lovino’s shoulders.

Lovino nodded, moving to kneel as well. He leant forwards, pressing a light kiss to Antonio’s mouth. “Run away with me,” he murmured, his hand moving slowly along Antonio’s shaft.

“I c-can’t, Lovi.” Antonio leant his forehead against Lovino’s shoulder, silently cursing the fabric between their skin. It only took a few swipes of Lovino’s finger over the slit for Antonio to blow his load into the younger man’s hand. Lovino lifted Antonio’s head with his clean hand, stared straight into his face, and began lapping at the semen on his hands, making sure to clean up ever last bit. Antonio’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, arousal pooling through his system.

“You’re so hot, Lovi,” he finally said, once Lovino’s hand was clean.

Lovino didn’t say anything, instead dropping his gaze to the bed below him. Antonio wasn’t a virgin, he knew people sometimes got emotional after sex, but he’d never anticipated Lovino to start crying. His hands were balled between them, his head hanging low.

“Lovi? Oh God, what’s wrong?”

“I-I d-d-don’t want y-you to leave!” He cried, throwing himself at the elder, almost knocking them both off the bed. Antonio wrapped his arms tightly around the man, rubbing his back.

“We’ll see each other again, mi amor. I can promise you that.”

“W-what if G-Gilbert wants to t-take m-me away?”

Antonio had seen a lot in his time with Lovino. He’d seen him angry, frustrated, sad, and even happy, but he’d never seen him break down like that. He’d never seen him shaking from tears, and his voice so broken it had Antonio on the verge of his own tears.

“As long as you want me, Lovi, I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds being those of soft sobs, and small whispers of comfort.

“I’ll always want you,” Lovino said once he’d calmed himself down. “I didn’t say it enough when we were together, in fact, I’m surprised you even stayed with me, but I really do love you, Antonio. Ti amo, ti amo ti amo.”

“Yo también te amo, mi amor.”

“We will see each other again, right?”

Antonio wiped at Lovino’s cheeks. “I already told you, of course we will. Gilbert gets to marry you, but he doesn’t get your love. That’s all mine.”

Lovino nodded. “It is.”

“You should get dressed,” Antonio said, voice laced with sadness. “You’ve only got a few minutes.”

“Run away with me,” Lovino said for the second time that day.

“One day, Lovino. One day I’ll have enough money for us to run away together. Just wait for it, okay?”

“I’ll wait. You better come, bastard.”

“I will.”

The two men got dressed, and Lovino brushed his teeth, then with one final kiss, Lovino was out of the door, leaving Antonio alone. As soon as the door shut behind him, Antonio broke down, tears flowing freely from his eyes, coating his cheeks, and hurting his throat.

He’d keep his promise if it kills him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually thinking about turning this one into a story, or writing a multi-chaptered sequel to it. I really liked this story line, and the idea of Roma being in an arranged marriage, but loving Spain. (Also, I just really wanted to write something about Prussia/Romano and how much I don’t like that ship tbh, not even sorry).


End file.
